1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerosol formulations of use for the administration of medicaments by inhalation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aerosols to administer medicaments has been known for several decades. Such aerosols generally comprise the medicament, one or more chlorofluorocarbon propellants and either a surfactant or a solvent, such as ethanol. The most commonly used aerosol propellants for medicaments have been propellant 11 (CCl.sub.3 F) and/or propellant 114 (CF.sub.2 ClCF.sub.2 Cl) with propellant 12 (CCl.sub.2 F.sub.2). However these propellants are now believed to provoke the degradation of stratospheric ozone and there is thus a need to provide aerosol formulations for medicaments which employ so called "ozone-friendly" propellants.
A class of propellants which are believed to have minimal ozone-depleting effects in comparison to conventional chlorofluorocarbons comprise fluorocarbons and hydrogen-containing chlorofluorocarbons, and a number of medicinal aerosol formulations using such propellant systems are disclosed in, for example, EP 0372777, WO91/04011, WO91/11173, WO91/11495 and WO91/14422. These applications are all concerned with the preparation of pressurised aerosols for the administration of medicaments and seek to overcome the problems associated with the use of the new class of propellants, in particular the problems of stability associated with the pharmaceutical formulations prepared. The applications all propose the addition of one or more of adjuvants such as alcohols, alkanes, dimethyl ether, surfactants (including fluorinated and non-fluorinated surfactants, carboxylic acids, polyethoxylates etc) and even conventional chlorofluorocarbon propellants in small amounts intended to minimise potential ozone damage.
Thus, for example EP 0372777 requires the use of 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane in combination with both a cosolvent having greater polarity than 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (e.g. an alcohol or a lower alkane) and a surfactant in order to achieve a stable formulation of a medicament powder. In particular it is noted in the specification at page 3, line 7 that "it has been found that the use of propellant 134a (1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane) and drug as a binary mixture or in combination with a conventional surfactant such as sorbitan trioleate does not provide formulations having suitable properties for use with pressurised inhalers". Surfactants are generally recognised by those skilled in the art to be essential components of aerosol formulations, required not only to reduce aggregation of the medicament but also to lubricate the valve employed, thereby ensuring consistent reproducibility of valve actuation and accuracy of dose dispensed. Whilst WO91/11173, WO91/11495 and WO91/14422 are concerned with formulations comprising an admixture of drug and surfactant, WO91/04011 discloses medicinal aerosol formulations in which the particulate medicaments are pre-coated with surfactant prior to dispersal in 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane.